


OOPSIES!

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/F, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Comment if you want this to be a multi chapter fic!





	OOPSIES!

“Oh my gods.” Violet was stunned. “Hestia what the fuck did you do.”

She arrived to the meeting between the gods and mortals to spy as usual but when she arrives Hestia is there. And everyone else was there. But what was wrong would be clear to anyone with eyes. That sure is a really terrible thing that is happening. 

Hestia turns, a stunned and actually kind of humorous look on her face. “Um…. Opps?” SHe has to turn right in place because if she moved even an inch she would trip over the many, many babies on the floor, right where their older doppelgangers used to be. 

Midnight storms the room and picks up a single baby with a tuft of red hair. It struggles in her arms and starts crying. “Mom?” The baby makes no indication to suggest she understood, merely keeps crying so Midnight conjurers up a passafier and pops it in the baby’s mouth, calming it quickly. Still, bouts of the fussies were beginning to spread. 

“Hestia you better have a good explanation and a decent way to fix this.” Midnight puts baby Rouge backon the floor and hurries to another crying baby. Her throat chokes up, but she pushes that away as she picks up him up, this one her father. Gods, how long has it been since she was this close to him? “Hey, Dad.” Her voice cracks and she feels 12 years old again but she hugs him carefully and conjures a second pacifier for him too. Great, only… 200 more too go. 

The crying babes were getting really difficult to handle now, especiaily since the room ws built to amplify sound so Midnight muffles the echos and makes her way to Hestia in the center of the room. 

“Okay so i know you told me to knot come to the meeting this year,” hestia starts. Then says nothing. And more nothing. 

Great. She planned this well.

“So you stole my magic and decided any of them would do?” Midnight asks, taking care of baby Eve. She had to be careful or he’d bite her, and unlike Reidun, his would hurt. 

“I mean… Yeah.” Hestia shrugs, gingerly picking up a grate diplomat or something. “Seemed like a good idea whn I was angry.”

 

“Most ideas seem like a good idea when youre angry,” Midnight retorts and she’d like there to be more venom in her words but she can’t, she thinks Hestia is too cute. Also, these babies were bvery cute. Or very delicious looking, who knows?

“Hestia, I’ll have you know tat the potion you took was very experimental and was meant to be used on a weapon against some big target threat, not the Order leaders”

“Well, they were the threat” Hestia suggests hopefully. “Now if any of the new gods had decided to turn against us, we stopped it! We saved the world!”

“Well who’s going to run the world now?” Midnight gestures around her, hugging Hades to her hip now. “A bunch of babies?”

Hestia thinks for a minute and then smirks wickedly at Midnight. “Yknow, I think we could pull it off…” 

“What do you mean?” Midnight doesn’t like that tone, she doesn’t. But she is kind of excited; she likes that *look* Hestia has….

“Well, you can cast illusions to look like them and we can live here and…” Hestia trails off, begining to scheme. Midnight smiles lightly, ammused. Well, that could work for a bit but it would probably get boring eventually. 

She tells Hestia this and the goddess of pain brightens up. 

“Yeha, but you’ll be working on the cure anyway, so why shouldnt we enjoy ourselfs in that time?” Hestia fianlly got the hang of handling the babies, bouncing them up and down before popping a pacifier into their mouths. 

Most of the room done, Midnight wonders if it could be done. Could they pull it off? “What about the babies in the mean time?”

“Uhhh…” Ths time Hestia seems to have no easy answers but Midnight’s smile just grows wider.

“Hestia, would you take care off all these children with me? We could be a family/” She teases, looking over the chldren. Most of them seemed to amuse themselves or be napping so Midnight heads over to hestia, carefully picking around small hands. “We could be a family…. Together” Midnight smiles nd holds onto one of Hestia’s hands. There’s a moment of peace, the girls holding hands, looking into each others eyes and in that moment, Hestia pecks her lips on Midnight’s/

The pair giggle quietly, both faces red and then Midnight gives a deeper kiss, only pulling apart when she hears “ouch!” and tastes a bright burst of iron. Hestia’s lip cut on Mdinight’s teeth but she laughs it off and tehy hug each other. 

Midnight looks over the expanse of babies, gods and mortals alike. 

“Lets take care of our family, Hestia”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want this to be a multi chapter fic!


End file.
